


Neptune’s Funeral Song

by Melodyhearts



Series: The Celestials [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd POV, Character Death, My OC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Poetic, Stand Alone, a very liberal use of artistic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyhearts/pseuds/Melodyhearts
Summary: Everything ends eventually, and everything ends in a song...-Canonically this is the last moments of one of my OC’s, and how she dies.
Series: The Celestials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Stars Start To Sing





	Neptune’s Funeral Song

Alone.

There is no one left to hear me, and no one left to be heard.

Darling, Starlight , my loving Pearls,

~~ the ones who cannot and will never again hear me ~~

I think my time is near.

From a tomb I was born in, cradled in the heat death of the Stars, in a tomb made of sand and snow.

In coral, starlight and old opalised bones, 

and there I will return, tears of rubies and blood soured to gold.

I won’t return without a fight 

I will fade and I won’t rise from the ashes, for flames were never my element.

That wailing you hear?

That long mournful cry that brings tears to your eyes and a feeling of dread in marrow?

It is my swan song.

The rivers will flood 

And the seas will rise

The skies will will quake

And the Stars, finally will cry.

For this is the end of me.

~~ Maybe I will see the others on the other side of the mirror... ~~

**Author's Note:**

> This was written bout a year ago, I just slowly putting poetry and stories up on here for others to read. Neptune stories are very, very elaborate with their symbolism and descriptions...mostly cuz I’m over dramatic as heck.


End file.
